gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 102+ TARDIS Roleplay Guide (Veritas' Interpretation)
DISCLAIMER This page is still very much a work in progress. Keeping this in mind, enjoy your read! Overview Type 102+ TARDISes have been voted to be one of the hardest characters to roleplay. I myself have been writing Type 102+ TARDISes since the creation of Iota back in early 2017. While TARDISes are my favourite to roleplay, I feel like over the months (and soon year) I've been on the server I've made things pretty complicated in how I interpret Type 102+ abilities. So, to help people (and to make records for myself), I'm writing everything down in one central location. This is by no means a rulebook for anyone. You are welcome to reference this when roleplaying, or making your own TARDIS character. However, I encourage you to both consult a Staff member who roleplays a TARDIS, and come up with your own interpretations! Also, keep in mind, nearly everything written here is completely original and has no canon examples or references to back them up. These are also based on only my TARDISes (Iota, Aeon, and Oblivion), but there are other wonderful TARDISes out there as well, played by equally wonderful people. I strongly suggest if you're looking to make, or better roleplay, a TARDIS, check out this website here, and read the canon TARDIS Type 40 Instruction Manual. These will help better your understanding of not only TARDIS types, but history and components. In my journey, these have been my top two resources, and I recommend them both highly. Do also note that if you do not own a copy of the Type 40 manual, I have a copy, and don't mind looking things up, or sharing pages. Best of luck in your creative travels, Veritas (Something) Word Definitions Throughout any and all explanations I do, I tend to use a lot of terms that other people might not be familiar with. Here's a quick table of them: Anatomy and Physiology of a TARDIS' Physical Body Type 102 TARDISes are machines, that's something important to remember throughout all of this. They are designed to fulfill a function, and part of the way they do that is through adapting to their environment. Type 102+ TARDISes are capable of changing their body print, and quickly altering their anatomy and biological needs. Though, whether faced with danger of some kind, or away from it, Type 102+ TARDISes can host a variety of organs and systems. All parts of a TARDIS' physical form are made out of their matrix. Circulatory System Like Time Lords, Type 102+ TARDISes have two hearts and have different blood to that of humans. Though, unlike Time Lords, Type 102+ TARDIS' blood is tinted with Artron Energy. This helps them to survive. The circulatory system is just one of two that are essential to the print, and cannot be removed on the fly. Like Time Lords and humans, TARDIS' have a concept of body heat, and are capable of speeding up their hearts, or slowing them. However, a TARDIS' physical body will not decay or shut down from being either too hot or too cold. "Aeon smiled, sighed happly as she wrapped her arms around Londrin. As the two stood there, Londrin could feel Aeon's hearts beating. Her embrace was warm and comforting." - #tardis-launch-bay (12/23/2019) Type 102+ TARDISes also increase their heartsrate as part of flight-or-flight and have a concept of stress that then affects their heartsrate. "She (Iota) lashed back harder now, her hearts beat faster in her chest. She kicked at the bonds on her feet, and broke free. If she was going down, she would go down fighting. " - #egypt-2012, onboard the species colonist ship (11/13/2019) Respiratory System Like both humans and Time Lords, Type 102+ TARDISes in their physical bodies also have a concept of breathing. Though this is used very little, and more often than not, it is just a form of helping a TARDIS to calm down then serving a biological purpose. "Iota was breathing heavily, she was hunched over the console, her eyes wide with fear. Veritas looked over at Iota from the other side of the console. Her face was filled with worry. Iota closed her eyes, and allowed her engines to stir." - #egypt-2012, Iota's console room (11/12/2019) In addition to calming a TARDIS, breathing also helps to allow a TARDIS to give their engines slightly more power. This helps them to go faster, though, it's not by very much at all. "Iota found herself in tears. The TARDIS roared into life, dematerializing quickly, and travelling with great haste. Collapsing onto the far stairway, gripping '#!REDACTED!#''' in her arms, Iota found herself struggling for breath. Just something, ANYTHING t'''o feed her engines to go faster." - UNKNOWN. CHANNEL NOT FOUND. '' '''Digestive System Type 102+ TARDIS, unlike both humans and Time Lords, have no real concept of a digestive system. They are still able to consume food, though, their bodies act more like a bioreactor then functioning like a stomach. By choice, though, a TARDIS will avoid eating food, or drinking liquids as it's very hard on their bodies to make anything they ingest at all compatible with Artron Energy. More often than not, it will take more energy to convert food than what converted food would produce. Powers, Functions, and Abilities (Explicitly Type 102+) Part of being able to take on a physical form is being able to put it to good use. TARDISes alone are great, but as soon as you give them legs, arms, and a sense of when to blow something to hell, it's important to outfit them in their physical form to better suit anything that might face them (this includes a kitchen well-stocked with tea. Because, well, it's a British TV show, who's not going to want tea?). Sensors, Vision, and Touch Like any other TARDIS, Type 102+ TARDISes are outfitted with high-quality, detailed scanners. Allowing for mapping of a given area, analyzing in molecular composition, and checking timelines through a TARDIS' telepathic circuits. "At the instant they arrived, Iota preformed a scan of the room, and began her analysis." - #colonist-medical-bay (The Mechanized Epidemic (Event)) (1/9/2020) "Iota flipped through the pages, copying as much of it to her databanks as she could. So the temperature was rising... That lined up with the geological scans Iota had taken. She really should have read through the whole databank entry on Xepheron and not just glanced through it while she was in the Vortex after she autodefenestrated..." - #xepheron-frozen-terrane (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (12/5/2019) When faced with a dark, or blindingly bright, area, a TARDIS can adjust its vision to better suit the environment. Normally when TARDISes use these special forms of vision, the natural colour of their eyes mixes with that of orange Artron energy in a swirling pattern. Though, after the mode is disengaged, the eye colour returns to that of the body print's default. The Artron Energy helps act like built-in flashlights, sometimes casting light from a TARDIS' eyes or simply brightening the image before the TARDIS computer system can read it. "Iota, seeing that Cynthia had night vision of her own, turned off the flashlight and engaged her own special vison-- a mix of night vision, echolocation, and thermal readings. Quite handy for seeing creatures before they could see you, unless they were cold-blooded, then that was just nauture being unfair." - #darthi-surface (12/18/2019) Type 102+ TARDISes are also capable of looking through the Time Vortex, and seeing either the past or future play out. This can either just be by them watching through a telepathic vision, or able to walk around in a scene by a telepathic simulation. "Confirming the water was one thing, but looking into the future was another, as Iota closed her eyes, she could see herself standing there. (...) Time slowed, and Iota listened to the heartbeats of those around her, hoping to hear a double. After a minute, she heard it. The double heartbeat of a Time Lord. In her state, Iota whisked around to face the sound, and saw her Veritas. Her cherished pilot. Iota, out of habit, hid behind a bush, and watched. Even though she wasn't there at all, Iota couldn't help but feel old habits take a hold of her once more." - #egypt-2012, looking into 2020 in the same place (11/9/2019) "Gliding her hands around (in the acid) until she found a trace of cyanide, Iota latched onto it with her telepathic circuits. Closing her eyes, and treading her feet, Iota tried her best to reach out into the past, and see if by having an already dead body would hasten the reanimation at all." - #within-reanimated-victim-alt (The Mechanized Epidemic (Event)) (2/6/2020) Simply by touching an item, or a person, Type 102+ TARDISes are capable of connecting it to their telepathic circuits, and seeing anything they want about that thing in the fourth dimension. Console Connection and Stability Through a Physical Form TARDISes are complicated machines, and very powerful (part of why they're so restricted). Type 102+ TARDISes are capable of many things, but one of them being managing through both of their bodies (console and physical). More often than not, the two forms are maintained through a constant connection from the TARDIS computer, to the physical form's "brain". Though the brain is more like a mechanical hub, it's incredibly powerful. Capable of managing both the TARDIS matrix that makes up its body, and it's console hub, it's like a mini TARDIS computer. Piloting a Console Body Through a Physical Form When manifesting in a physical form, Type 102+ TARDISes are capable of still being paired with their console form. Whether this is over long distances, or over short ones. This includes piloting their console body while manifesting a physical form: "(Iota put) her hands in the air, as the TARDIS appeared to be flying itself. 'Perks of being a 103, I can do it all telepathically (...)' She smirked a little, as she placed her hands back onto the console." - #iota-console-room (1/5/2020) "Iota nervously looked up at James, nodding slowly. Behind her, on the other side of the console, the dematerialization lever shoved forward, and beside it, the fight mode lever twisted itself. Crossing her arms and legs, Iota smiled, looking up at him." - #iota-console-room (The Mechanized Epidemic (Event)) (2/2/2020) However, should that connection be broken, a Type 102+ TARDIS in their physical body will appear to pass out. However, more often than not, they will still be fully conscious. It can take anywhere from mere moments, to several hours for a Type 102+ TARDIS to reconnect. During this time, they are vulnerable. It's fully possible for a TARDIS to suffer not only system compensations for both their console and physical form, though, but the chances of this are also low. An easy example of this is when a matrix performs limited Time travel and ends up off-key with their console. Matrixes are, on their own, capable of both Space and Time travel. However, time travel is limited to no more than a few years either in the future or the past. Space, however, is limited just to the current universe. "'I could (leave the train). But I'd leave my exterior behind, and I'm limited in Time without it. No more than a couple years forward or back... I don't like being limited, plus. I've already tried to phase back, but for some reason I can't... It's like I've been locked out-- of myself...'"- Iota, #xepheron-train (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (11/17/2019 Matrix-Console Interaction and Control Though many Type 102+ TARDISes choose to manifest both a console and physical body at the same time, there are times when a TARDIS matrix manifests purely within the TARDIS computer. Leaving just a console body. Normally, on the inside, this takes the appearance of a large, seemingly infinite, while-walled room. Sometimes, there are control panels in this space, but more often than not, it's empty. "Iota broke free for a moment and ran into the side of her computer’s wall. She tried to materialize in the console room, but she had been trapped inside." - Iota's Backstory (Cardinal Omnicron's death) (11/21/2019) While manifesting a physical form, it's also possible for the matrix and console to interacting in isolating, or protective, ways. For protecting the TARDIS itself using the TARDIS' Physical Form, several methods have been tried. This includes actions like having the physical form swallow the TARDIS: "Iota kicked at the Mindless, trying to get it away. At it's remark, she took the small booth, and put in in her mouth, swallowing it in a moment. After doing so, she revealed her empty mouth to the Mindless." - #dioscuros-plains (1/1/2020) Putting the TARDIS console into siege mode whilst the Physical Form is still active: "Something laid on the floor by the window. Veritas knelt down and examined it. It was a small black cube, big enough for her to hold in one hand. She reached down to pick it up, and as her fingers touched the surface of the cube, she felt the indented rings of circular Gallifreyan. Shooting a look at the others, and realizing what she had, Veritas took the cube, and pocketed it immediately." - #xepheron-train (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (11/17/2019) Summoning the TARDIS exterior at will: "Iota quickly ran to Cynthia, the urgent woosh of a TARDIS' engines filling the ravine. It wasn't a moment passed when Iota had arrived where Cynthia was, that the familiar telephone booth quickly whisked in behind them." - #darthi-caves (1/2/2020) And miniaturizing the console to keep on hand, should the physical form, companions, pilots, or associates have need of it: "It's the TARDIS' relative dimensional stabilizer-- or RDS for short. Iota likes to keep her TARDIS exterior on hand, so she just tweaks the settings, and POOF, the TARDIS becomes small enough to hold in your hand, or keep in your pocket. I just told the TARDIS to change the settings back to normal. Nothing special, just TARDIS stuff-- it never ceases to excite."- Veritas, #med-farm (12/5/2019) This is also helpful for keeping the console safe from hostile interaction, and in the hands of the TARDIS or it's trusted associates. Databank Retrieval and Uploading One of a TARDIS' greatest assets, regardless of type, is their databank records. Taken from Gallifrey's records, TARDISes can add to a local databank that is contained within the TARDIS computer. Though, editing the universal one is up to high-ranking authorities on Gallifrey only. Records like these include records on individuals, places, and even other databanks. TARDISes are lightning-fast at retrieving files or even taking information telepathically from an individual or item it or themselves. "Who here knows a TARDIS enough to wipe TARDIS databank entries... Other than Veritas, I know it wasn't her-- or do I?"- Iota, #xepheron-train (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (11/17/2019) "Iota smiled, as she added the new data to her databanks. She love collecting information, she had been collecting it since she had come out of the cradle." - #darthi-isha-wreck (11/19/2020) To a TARDIS, their databanks are like a massive personal computer. Filled with information about just about anything in all of Time and Space, it's not uncommon for TARDISes to seek new knowledge at even a remarkably young age. "She (Iota) grew to be a teenager, still reading books, and learning everything she could. (..) She had filled her databanks with every story, every animal, every world known to the Time Lords. But it wasn’t enough. Her thirst for knowledge continued." - Iota's Backstory (11/21/2019) A TARDIS' interest can help them to form a human-like personality. However, this can also backfire. In cases like Iota, she learned to fight back, and rise as a leader. But for TARDISes like Aeon who never knew war, came to become the lesser, taking Londrin into her care, and treating him like a son. TARDIS Translation Circuits and TARDIS Language ' Like Time Lords, and like their predecessors in type, Type 102+ TARDISes feature both Translation Circuits and are capable of speaking many languages directly. Though a bystander might hear a conversation in their native tongue and/or accent, a TARDIS hears everything at once. In real-time a TARDIS can process many different languages at once, including its own speech. Though TARDISes in their physical form can speak a variety of languages, it's known that they prefer to speak in their native tongue when in the presence of other like-minded TARDISes. "Iota perked up, standing up straight and peering inside the TARDIS (Rila). Cheerfully, she took a step back, inhaled deeply, and sang lowly. Her voice sounded like chimes crossed with the clanging of metal, gears and cogs clicking as they moved, and of the almighty engines screaming. It was her way of communicating. Almost rhythmic for others, but speech for TARDISes." - #london-orphanage (1/6/2020) TARDISes don't always speak in an understandable language though, and can selectively translate speech or words. This is helpful when speaking to a non-intelligent lifeform, or intending certain langue for certain individuals only. ''"Put(ing) her (Iota's) own hand on the horse, (and) quickly jumbling her TARDIS telepathic circuits. She whinnied lowly to the horse, simply alerting it to her presence and doing this whole 'I mean you no harm' thing." - #xepheron-frozen-terrane (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (12/15/2019) '''Selective Systems Deactivation and Activation As part of being versatile, and more adaptable than Time Lords or humans ever could; TARDISes are able to select systems and powers like one might turn a light on and off from a switch. However, systems can be turned off, and systems can be removed (excluding a TARDIS' circulatory system, their computer brain, and their body itself. There must always be a body of some kind.) Changes are instantaneous, and more often than not, a TARDIS is not required to refresh its physical form in order to have changes take effect. Systems like taste, smell, temperature sensors, translation circuits, Time and Space travel, in addition to many others, are all able to be turned off if the TARDIS so wishes. "Iota followed behind the man, she felt her temperature sensors give up and shut off as the cold started to set in once more."- #xepheron-frozen-terrane (Xepheron Alert (Event)) (12/15/2019) "She (Iota) couldn't hear anything. Iota rose, keeping her eyes shut, but trying to feel for a wall with her hands. She was scared, she didn't know what would happen to her, she had never turned off her telepathic circuits before... Iota tried to call out for help, or for the creatures to respond to her, but all that came out of her mouth was the sad wheeze of a TARDIS engine. She had shut off her translation circuits..." - #med-farm (11/28/2019) Generally, turning off systems is considered risky, and not suggested, but still possible. By turning on and off systems, TARIDSes can make themselves better and more efficient given an environment or a scenario. For example, in environments of extreme cold or heat, TARDISes can adapt to be immune to temperatures, thus, making them perfect for taking on hostile environments where even Time Lords couldn't. This can also apply to planets that are totally submersed, as TARDISes have no need for oxygen or breathable gasses of any kind. Localized Physical Form Systems Just like their console counterparts, Type 102+ TARDISes in their physical form have many different technological systems. In the case of a physical form TARDIS losing contact with its console, TARDISes have local systems they can use. Though, they aren't nearly as refined as a console's systems. Localized systems can also be used outside of an emergency as well. Though, there isn't much reason for that. The localized system includes databanks, engines, and many assorted other systems. The selection of systems is up to the TARDIS beforehand, but to achieve a change in systems, they must change their body print prior to leaving the TARDIS. Systems like the engines are unable to be removed, as the TARDIS requires it for constant survival: "Carefully storing all of her new-found information in her local databanks, Iota glanced around at all of the nanobots scurrying about around her. (...) Taking a moment to drift, Iota powered up her localized engines, and in a whip of bronze particles, faded from view, back into the Vortex." - #within-reanimated-victim-alt (The Mechanized Epidemic (Event)) (2/11/2020) It's more than challenging for a TARDIS to become unpaired with its console, though, not impossible. A TARDIS can unpair itself, but the reasoning for this is to be considered folly in many scenarios. If a TARDIS becomes unpaired with its console, and the TARDIS enters Seige Mode, it's more than a challenge to pair again. But still possible. Form Refresh (Restart) Like any other being, TARDISes are susceptible to damage. Though, Type 102+ TARDISes have developed a means by which they can quickly heal themselves and continue on with whatever they were doing. Known as a Form Refresh or Restart, TARDISes are capable of momentarily breaking apart a wounded area of their bodies into it's matrix particles and reassemble them in accordance with the current body print. "Iota smiled faintly at Emily touching her. The blood on her hand vaporized into golden particles, in addition to the rest of the blood, and the wound. For a moment, her whole body became slightly transparent. In a momentary pulse, The particles rushed to where the wound on her leg had been, and upon materializing fully, she was healed." - #london-orphanage (1/23/2020) Though, in the event of total damage, it's required for a TARDIS to revert back fully to its matrix form. The reconstruction of a TARDIS' body is energy-consuming and time-consuming. Taking upwards of five to ten minutes. Dematerialization and Materialization in a Physical Form As part of a Type 102+ TARDIS' localized systems is the ability to dematerialize and materialize like they might in a console body. However, it's limited. Being one of the systems that a TARDIS is unable to remove, it's refined, but not nearly as much as seamless TARDIS flight by a console. A TARDIS on its own can dematerialize in a matter of seconds, and materialize with equal speed. "The guards around her noticed that something was wrong. Gathering all of her strength, Iota focused herself on the box, feeling her form slip away. As her body became more and more transparent, the guards started to freak out, ordering that she be stopped, but that was the thing-- they couldn't. In a shot of orange light, Iota faded away, her bounds falling to the floor." - #egypt-2012 (11/13/2019) TARDISes are also capable of dematerializing others just by touching them, then dematerializing themselves. Though, this is to be considered an emergency means of escape, as not only does this hurt the non-TARDIS participants, but it's incredibly draining on the TARDIS as well. "Smiling, a sudden burst of orange flew out from Iota's hands, making contact with every part of their bodies. As the wave rushed over Emily, she felt nothing but agony as every part of her body was deconstructed, and moved elsewhere. Veritas and Iota seemed to take it like it was nothing, but as soon as her hands faded, Emily's vison went black." - #london-orphanage (1/23/2020) Matrix Deconstruction and Flight Very similar to dematerialization and materialization, TARDISes in a matrix form are capable of flight mode-like travel. It's a far-less energy-consuming alternative. "Commanding Veritas to come in behind, Iota dematerialised, darting forward towards the orphanage as a haze of gold. Finding a crack in the window, she slipped through, quickly materialising into the room, landing on the floor with a momentary groan of pain." - #london-orphanage (1/23/2020) Artron Energy Manipulation (To be added when more information surfaces) TARDIS Monitoring/ TARDIS Tantrums Physical Form Trait Development (Emotional Processing) TBACategory:Out of Character Category:TARDISes Category:Gallifrey Stands Server Information and Guides